Save the Last Dance (John Smith 10)
Story It was the night of Homecoming, and Eddy was freaking out. Eddy was wearing a tux, and was pacing back and forth. John: Relax, Eddy. Gwen isn’t going to eat you or anything. (John was wearing a tux as well.) Eddy: (with a tone of panic and fear) Yeah, I know. I just- I have never been on a date before. John: Relax. You have to make the best of this, as there is no way that we’ll be able to trick Gwen into doing this again. Eddy: Yeah. Okay, I’m good now. John: Let’s go then. End Scene At the dance, Gwen is wearing a beautiful white dress, and Eddy walks her in. John walks Julie in, who was in a beautiful red dress. The girls separate from the guys, leaving them alone near the edge of the dance floor. John: Eddy, you are here with probably the second most beautiful girl in their school. Eddy: Who’s the most beautiful? John: My date. (Pointing to Julie. Julie was talking with some other girl friends.) John walks off, going to the punch bowl. Gwen comes besides her, with an irritated face. Gwen: This is the only time I’ll ever do you any favor like this. Do you know the looks I’ve been getting from the other girls? John: Just remember that you’re the one with the magic powers. Also, Eddy doesn’t know how to dance. Gwen: Wonderful (she says sarcastically, and walks off.) John walks over to Julie, ignoring the other girls gossiping. John: Would you like to dance? (Offering his hand.) Julie: (Taking his hand) Glad to. The two walk out to the dance floor, and a slow dance starts. John holds one of Julie’s hand, and puts his other hand on her hip. Julie puts her other hand on his shoulder. Julie: So, who was that redhead you were talking to? John: Oh, that was Gwen. She’s Eddy’s date, and a friend. Julie: Geek Eddy? John: Yeah. She’s new, so I was able to get her to agree to go with him, before she realized who Eddy was. It was a favor for a friend, one that I won’t be able to duplicate. Suddenly, a wall is broken down, and a green version of the killer robot enters the room. Everyone in the gymnasium goes into a panic, and starts running towards the exits. Julie gets separated from John, and John allows himself to get dragged in the crowd. He breaks free, going behind a corner. He looks over, and sees, that Gwen was fighting, causing items to levitate and throwing them at the robot. John: She’ll never defeat it like that. (Presses the button on the watch, causing the head to come up.) Give me something good. (Slaps down the watch.) Gwen was attempting to keep the robot’s attention, and the robot prepares to fire a laser. Gwen throws a magic disk, hitting the hand and knocking it aside. The robot fires the laser, which was going straight towards Julie. Julie: Ahh! A blue blur comes and sweeps her off her feet, carrying her away. She opens her eyes, and it was a blue lizard creature, with wheels on its feet, and a visor covering its face. The creature puts her down. Julie: Thanks. The lizard nods, and dashes off, moving at super speed. He hits the robot by the hip, causing the robot to spin. The lizard stops by Gwen. Gwen: So who’s this form? XLR8: (visor raises) I’ll call him XLR8. (XLR8 runs forward, going to punch the robot. He does, but then recoils, in pain from the punch. The robot swats XLR8 away, landing near a set of drapes and curtains.) These will work. XLR8 grabs the curtains, and runs off, wrapping them around the robot. XLR8 runs off, grabbing the drapes, and wraps them all the way around the robot. XLR8 pulls the curtains and drapes, causing the robot to spin out of control. The robot crashes into a table, and a punch bowl lands on its head, short circuiting it. XLR8 then runs out of the building, and Gwen goes over to Julie, the only other person in the room. Gwen: You alright? Julie: Yeah, I think so. How did you? Gwen: Let’s leave that for another time. Come on, lets go. Gwen and Julie leave the gymnasium, when they see John and Eddy running towards them. John: Julie! Gwen! You both alright? Julie: Yeah, but that robot, it was similar to that one that attacked us at the pier. John: (Acting surprised) You know what, you’re right. I’d completely forgotten about that. Eddy: Now what do we do? The dance is cancelled. John: (Ponders for a second.) How about we go to Mr. Smoothy? It’s this awesome restaurant with the best smoothie flavors. Gwen: (Sighs) Sure, why not? (The four of them walk off.) Characters *John Smith *Julie Yamamoto *Gwen Tennyson *Eddy Villains *Techadon Robot Aliens *XLR8 (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Techadon Arc